Wedding Charm Luck
by Shabbing
Summary: A day of a Wedding shown in perspective of the Bride, Groom and a mystery women.CB One Shot Post 3.15 "To be her confidante, her lover, her eternal, her husband. He was going to need a scotch."


**One Shot CB after 3.15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl...at all **

* * *

_**Wedding Charm Luck**_

There is one day that a girl no matter what she says looks forward to. The one day when all eyes are on her. The day that make the past and future irrelevant for it's the present that truly matters. When the first rays of sunlight caress her cheeks in the early morning the young brunette awakes with the sense of excitement and trepidation. Viewing herself in the mirror of her vanity she smiles brightly at her reflection with strength and determination clouding her eyes. For not only will she be eternally bound to someone today, she must also become the woman he needs. Not only the woman he loves but a home, a family, a wife.

Several hotels away, a man is wakening up from the loud retching noises coming from his ensuite. Shaking his head in amusement he wonders what he actually thought what was going to happen. Of course his best man was going to end up there after the night they had, he never really could hold his liquor. Making his way over to the glass sided wall he watched the sun rise on today the day he was going to become a permanent fixture in someone's life willingly. To be her confidante, her lover, her eternal, her husband. He was going to need a scotch.

Across town, a woman receives a wakeup call from reception. It is not needed for she has been awake for over an hour. Staring at the ceiling wondering how it turned out like this. Attending a wedding alone that she is not invited to she begins her daily ritual with nervousness fluttering around her stomach. Dressed in a sophisticated outfit she picks up the invite addressed as her alias and heads out the door, patting her purse she ensures that the important items remain secure.

The bride begins the gruelling task of priming, tweezing, polishing and fitting. Breathing in, her corset bodice is tied securely to ensure the desired hour glass shape is correctly achieved. Securing her skirt finally the bride is able to view herself in the floor length mirror opposite her; with a critical eye she sceptically views her appearance from head to toe.

The groom begins sorting through his attire, the last suit he will wear as a bachelor. Smirking at the thought he views himself through the mirror. Trying unsuccessfully to tie his red bow tie, he looks around wondering whether or not his second in charge has stuck his head out of his porcelain bowl yet. Finally tying something that should have been almost second nature to him he sighs quietly looking at his watch to confirm that he has nothing else to do now for another two hours. Damn it, he should have taken his time.

The wedding march sounds and the bride is a vision of beauty. The simplicity and sheer style of the dress gives her the look of a princess. To everyone else they are still viewing the bride make her way down, though the women in the crowd's attention is otherwise preoccupied. Her sight is on the groom at the altar, waiting patiently for his princess to arrive. The sheer happiness in his eyes speaks volumes and she can finally relax in seeing what he truly wants. With shades covering her red eyes and a large brimmed hat she blends in to the crowd. She will not miss this for the world.

He cannot tell you what her dressed looked like, he could not tell you the style, length or weather there were lace, pearls or diamantes on her veil. What he could tell you was the look in her eyes and the feeling in his stomach when he first laid eyes on hers. Their gaze was unbreakable and her look made him feel 17 again. Those butterflies resurfaced and went into overdrive. The crowd is a blur and all he could see was her, the love of his life, his eternal, his wife.

As she walks nervously down the aisle, all eyes are on her. There's hesitation in her steps and she shyly looks at the floor in nerves of tripping. Her father nudges her gently and she looks up and never looks away. For in front of her is him. In that instant her nerves disappear and her excitement comes at full force. Returning his chestier cat grin of her own she is rewarded by a twinkle in his eye. Her heart beats widely as she gets closer and needs to physically restrain herself from running towards him. Mentally counting over the steps. The crowd is a blur and faces looking towards her in awe and happiness are ignored. For all of her attention is on the man at the altar, her future, past and present, her inevitable love, her husband.

There are tears all around when the vows are said to eternally bind these two souls. For those who know the couple at hand, really know them that some loves are everlasting and destined to remain forever.

As the groom leaves the chapel door the entrance is bombarded with family and friends waiting to wish their congratulations and good wishes. He vaguely recalls names to the faces that are passing by in a blur. His attention is mainly held captive by his wife beside him smiling brightly at their guests. A slight wink out of the corner of her eye shows that she has indeed noticed his attention. Sending his attention back to the crowd, though differently not undivided, he notices a woman in a large brimmed hat and sun glasses approach. Paying enough attention to remain courteous the groom reaches down for a handshake and receives an overwhelming hug with the whispered words of "_He would have been proud_." In the moment that followed she was gone without a second glance and his attention in turn was taken by the next guest's well whishing.

The bride was showered with rice as she steps out of the entrance of the chapel. With the widest smile she squeezes her husband's hand knowing that he will soon be swept up into the crowd. With a slight wink and grin she sends him, her divided attention is in accepting the well wishing and good luck charms that are happily placed onto her outstretched arm. With the excitement of the crowds she barely hears their voices and tries to recall who the last person was; wether a relation, friend or acquaintance. On any other day she would have been suspicious of the women approaching her with a large brimmed hat and sunglasses covering her identity. Though the day of her wedding was not just any other day. Her attention was formal and of societies best, as she leaned towards the lady she went to give a peck on the cheek. The women had a different idea with her leaning in and hugging her tenderly. With a quick word of "_Look after him, he needs you_" the women was out of sight before the bride had time to register the words. She didn't even notice what the women had placed on her arm before the next person welcomed her.

Giggling gaily the married couple stepped into the carriage fit for a queen waving goodbye to their guests bidding them farewell. Once the chapel was out of sight the couple gazed at each other and tiredly leant back into the plush seats. Leaning over the groom tenderly kissed his new bride which she joyfully returned for she undividably gave him her much needed attention. She reached her hand up to gently caress his cheek tenderly only to be restricted with the numerous lucky charms adorned on her arm. Chuckling softly the groom broke the kiss and begun to help his bride remove the silly tradition off her arm. The sound was soon dimmed to silence as one specific charm diverted their attention.

The woman sat back into her limo removing her shades and hat as she directed the driver to take her back to the hotel. Casting a quick and final glance at the happy couple she saw them making their way into the carriage, with the groom helping his bride into it lovingly. With a final smile and a tear tracking down her left cheek she placed a hand gently on top of her chest and let her thoughts and feelings overwhelm her. Telling herself that enough is enough, she will disappear from their lives and begin anew.

Two simple golden lockets were entwined together. One with a 'C' adorning the back and another with a 'B'. The couple looked at it with sceptical eyes and with the silent agreement from each other they opened them. The groom opening the locket with the engraved 'C' revealing a photo of a family; a mother, a father and a tiny baby each of the parents smiling widely at the baby in the middle, the other side showed a photo of the same father holding a toddler in his arms each smiling brightly at each other.

The bride hesitantly opened the one engraved 'B' revealing a photo of the two of them as children, both with identical toothy grins, the other remained blank. She could not contain her own toothy grin from the photo that she had thought was lost in the past. Misplaced she had been trying to find it for years. Tears silently tracked down their faces as they wordlessly read the attached tags. "_Your father had a locket of his own just like this which carried these photos of his family. This is a copy for I wish for you to keep. I could not be prouder my darling boy_." The bride's tag was short and simple reading "_Do not make the mistake I have, keep your family close to you heart._"

Closing her husband's locket she kissed it and placed it over his head and under his shirt placing her hand over his heart. He recipicated the act by closing hers and placing it around her neck, delicately resting his hand over it and her heart.

Gazing into each other's eyes tenderly he whispered softly "We will need a family photo". The bride in turn rested her head on his shoulder replying with a resounding "Yes". Sighing ever so softly the groom placed his chin on top of her hair, deeply breathing in her natural sweet scent. Closing their eyes the couple sat still, hands entwined with thoughts left to them. For him it was of the past and finally able to look at them through a different eye, the early years when things were hard. Bitter sweet memories that filled him up with both joy and sadness. For her it was of future children with brown hair and chestnut coloured eyes baring hope for their everlasting souls.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, means alot**

**The charms are a tradition in my household that vary from metal, fabric, ceramic ect. They are placed on the Brides arms just outside church when congratualtions are given. Normally tags are attached or written on the ribbons with messages of luck for the couple. **

**Links of Wedding Dress and Charms on profile :-)**


End file.
